


Iron Maiden

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Scout [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tony has a kid, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never intended to have a kid, but Scout happened anyway. And, she's being doing things she wasn't intended to ever since. And, maybe, just maybe, she'd kill Bucky along the way. ((This is (probably) the start of a series about Tony's daughter, Scout. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Maiden

((Darcy and Steve danced slowly in circles around the common floor’s living room to Faithfully by Journey. Steve leaned down and began to whisper into Darcy’s ear…))

Scout frowned from her position in the vents, “The sparkle bomb should have gone off. What’s the hang up, Clint?”

There was crackling at the other end of the comm link.

“…Clint?”

More crinkling. And banging. Then a loud click. ((Steve stopped whispering and looked around, wondering where the tinny banging noise was coming from.))

“Doll,” a voice that was decidedly not Clint’s, said drolly, “Just because you’re scared you’re gonna lose the bet doesn’t mean you can interfere with glitter bo-”

“You interfered by setting them up tonight! Don’t try to feed me any of your ridiculous lies-” ((Darcy giggled into Steve’s shoulder; she wondered when those two yelling idiots were finally going to pull their heads out of their asses and just get together.))

“You’re just scared. I thought you were supposed to be braver than your da-”

“Don’t you dare bring my father into this! I’m still pissed that you told him about the Johnny Storm incident. And-”

“You call that an ‘incident’? Storm was trying to seduce you. He was getting handsy-” ((Steve sighed wearily and dropped his head onto Darcy’s now slumped shoulders. Apparently, today was not the day his best friend would actually admit his feelings. Apparently, he was just going to continue down his path of ridiculousness.))

“James Buchanan Barnes, I am an adult, and I can make my own damn decisions about who to sleep with-”

“You don’t even turn 21 until next week-” ((Uh oh, Steve thought, Don’t do it, Bucky.))

“And I would like to kindly ask you to-” 

“And, God knows, you’ve never actually slept with anyone.” ((Darcy sighed.))

Scout stuttered, “to fuck off. And fuck you, Barnes.” ((Steve and Darcy looked at each other. Time for damage control.))

Scout ripped the comm out of her ears and crawled towards the vents that would drop her off right outside the stairwell. No need to risk seeing any of the team on the elevator.

*******  
“Nice going, Barnes,” Clint said, scowling. Bucky winced. Clint had been one of the most accepting of Bucky when Steve had first brought him to the tower, and they had even become close friends. Clint only ever called him Barnes when he was pissed.

“Maybe next time you’re trying to admit your feelings to a girl, you actually tell her how you feel. Also, I just let you ruin a ridiculously good glitter bombing for nothing.”

*******

Scout raced up the three flights of stairs towards her floor, and she was about to dramatically fling the door open when she paused to whisper, “JARVIS, is anyone on my floor?”

JARVIS hesitated.

“JARVIS, you’re my big brother. Can’t you help a sister out?”

JARVIS sighed, “Sir is currently walking towards the elevator with every intention of coming down to speak to you about some personal matters. Captain Rogers is about to board the elevator and head up to provide comfort.”

Scout sighed and leaned her head against the cool metal of the door. Frankly, she didn’t want to deal with either of them right now. 

“Scout, I’ve taken the liberty to ensure that all the elevators that have access to your floor are in use elsewhere. From my calculations you have approximately 47 seconds until both Sir and Captain Rogers realize what has happened and arrive on your floor.”

Scout slammed the door open and raced towards her bedroom.

“Thanks, JARVIS!” Scout dove through her open bedroom door and began pulling together her soccer bag.

“Hey, Jay, do you remember where I threw my new shin guards?”

“They are in the top drawer of the green dresser,” Scout laughed, wondering how the heck they had gotten there, “I have an elevator waiting for you, and you should probably hurry. You have approximately 24 seconds until the Captain and Sir reach your floor.”

Scout tripped around her room looking for the match to the sock in her hand. Eh, screw that. Who needed matching socks? 

Whatever. She shoved everything into her bag and grabbed her car keys, then hesitated. 

“Do you think I have time to drive?”

If JARVIS had a corporeal body, he would have rolled his eyes, “Can these questions not wait for the elevator? You can take your keys whether or not you actually end up using them.”

Scout laughed, running through her room and down the hallway towards the open elevator doors. “God, Jay, you get sassier with each passing day.”

She stepped through the doors, grinning, and as they began closing, Scout could hear the stairwell doors on each end of the hallway slam open. Goons. Thought they could outsmart the dynamic duo of Stark siblings.

*******

Darcy knocked on the locked gym door. 

“Go away, Steve! I don’t need any of your ‘advice’ anymore. Clearly, I can’t actually follow it,” Bucky yelled over the sound of rhythmic hits to a punching bag. Not that it woulda worked for me with Scout anyways, he thought bitterly, I don’t want short term shit.

Darcy laughed softly, “It’s me, Buck. Steve’s gone to get Scout, so his ‘advice’ can wait til later.”

There was the sound of muffled cursing and shuffling towards the door.

It whooshed open, revealing a rather pissed off Super Soldier. 

“What do you want, Darcy? Clearly, I screwed up, so you don’t have to tell me what I already know,” Bucky said, exhausted.

Darcy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“I actually just came to tell you that you’re coming shopping with me because Steve’s probably going to be a while with Scout,” Darcy smiled, “That is, if he even manages to catch her. She has JARVIS wrapped around her finger, so I doubt he’ll reach her before she exits the building.”

JARVIS replied, “I have been programmed to believe that the bonds of sibling affection trump any authority the Captain has over me.”

Bucky snorted as he began to pull his shirt back on.

“Uh huh, and that also explains why when there’s an option between following Tony’s orders and Scout’s orders, you choose Scout’s?”

JARVIS sounded scandalized when he said, “I would never betray Sir in such a horrifying way. I am only here to assist and protect him, of course.”

*******

Scout hummed softly, but victoriously, as she rooted through her bag for her practice jersey.

“Where did I put my good sports bra?” she said, shoulder deep in her very-full-of-random-items soccer bag. 

“You forgot to pack your favorite one, so I brought it down for you,” Natasha said.

“Oh, hey, I was wondering where tha- WHAT THE HELL??” Scout yelped, eyebrows and body jumping upwards and backwards, respectively.

“Clint sent me down. He said something about ‘stupid super soldiers’ shoving their proverbial gigantic feet into their, proverbially, equally ridiculously large mouths,” Scout slowly took the sports bra from Natasha, “He thought I could help you out. Because I’m a girl. With feelings.”

Scout blinked slowly at Natasha, “Clint-”

Nat nodded saying, “-Is an idiot, yes.”

Scout slowly started to change into her practice uniform. Nat was the least likely to judge about the ridiculous tattoo she had, anyways.

Natasha continued, unfazed, “You are an adult. You can deal with your own emotional problems.”

Scout glanced up from where she was pulling her socks up.

Natasha did that freaky intense gaze thingy. Shudder.

“But, just because you can deal with your own emotional problems… alone… doesn’t mean that you should,” Natasha leaned forward, eyes softening, “Take it from me; let people in, but, remember that, ultimately, only you can make your own decisions.”

Natasha watched Scout, somewhat lazily, and rested her shoulder against the elevator wall.

Scout paused, a little bit in awe, a little bit in fear.

“Were you just here the whole time or…?”

Nat only smirked. 

*******  
Steve caught up to Scout in the parking garage while she was stowing her bag in the trunk of Stark17 ((the least conspicuous Stark car available at the time)).

He jogged over and jumped into the passenger seat.

“Steve, what the hell?” Scout yelled, incredulously, “Did you think that I wasn’t going to see that?”

She walked around and yanked open the driver’s side door.

“I’m not blind, ya know,” she plopped down and cranked the engine, “Also, I pretty clearly do not want to talk to right now. So. Ya know. Leave.” 

Steve didn’t budge.

Scout made shooing motions.

Steve… still didn’t budge.

Damn. 

Scout rolled her eyes and began pulling out of the parking garage.

“I’m going out to run through some drills, Steve. That’s all.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, and I’m coming with you.”

“Just because you full-time as a hella cool superhero doesn’t mean you’re gonna be allowed on the field.”

((They let him on the field. Scout was, like, halfway pissed. But, who could stay angry at Steve? Even if he was a little shit.))

“Alright, you’re gonna play goalie for me because what you lack in skill, you make up for in speed and agility.” Steve didn’t bother looking affronted at her comment about his skills. All of the Avengers and company had played soccer once; they had made up teams and everything. It still ended up being Scout against the rest of them. Scout won. Admittedly, she had just barely won. ((They were almost all objectively physically superior to her, anyways.)) 1-0.

Steve grabbed a pair of Bucky’s shorts from Scout’s bag, eyebrows only slightly raised to her back, “So, play now, talk later?”

Scout grumbled, but it was better to have a person in the net than to just practice scoring in certain places, “Yeah, yeah, just… no feelings until we get to that little Thai place, okay?”

Steve chuckled, “You got it, boss.”

*******  
Bucky sat, slumped morosely in a chair in the changing rooms.

“Then, I said that - ”

He listened to Darcy’s rambling nonsense for a little while longer before he burst out, “Scout never makes me do this shit. How is this supposed to help me?”

Darcy’s head popped out from behind the door with a raised eyebrow, “I literally just asked you here because Steve was comforting Scout. There’s no use trying to help you. You already know what you did wrong, and you’ve already come to the terms with the fact that you want to be with her…”

Bucky didn’t bother denying it. There was no need to be childish and lie about how he felt. And, he wasn’t going to go through the ridiculous ‘I could ruin your life because loads of evil people would want to use you against me’ arguments. She was Stark’s kid; she knew the risks and had already faced them. Also, even though they weren’t dating, they did spend a lot of time outside the tower together already. She would face the same amount of danger whether they were dating or just friends or just nothing.

Bucky sighed and pulled at his man bun. 

Darcy rolled her eyes and continued trying things on, “You should get your hair cut short.”

“Nah, Scout likes it,” he said reflexively, then shrugged when Darcy gave him a pointed look, head popping out from behind the door again.

“Hopeless,” she muttered while shaking her head, checking her phone for Steve’s message.

“We’re going to meet up at that little Thai place that you take Scout!” she announced loudly.

Bucky could only groan.

*******

Since Scout had shown up with Steve to the fields, some of the other women on the team decided to come out and use his super human-ness to fetch balls and bring them water. It was the toughest workout Steve had had in a long time.

He laid on the ground, out of breath and sweating as Scout kicked him gently in the side, “You okay, dude? We didn’t mean to break you.”

“Fine. ‘M fine, really,” he mumbled, waving one of his hands.

“Well, you can go shower in the visitor locker room, and I’ll meet you back out here in 20 minutes? Bucky left clothes in the visitor’s side last time, so you can wear those.”

Steve rolled over and groaned.

*******

Scout banged her head against the steering wheel.

Steve pointed his finger, and said, “Don’t make me frog-march you in there. I mean, I know we’re bros and all, but I will not let you ruin this for yourself just because you're a little embarrassed.”   
Scout pulled at the end of her braid nervously, “It’s not that I’m embarrassed, ya know? I straight up told him the truth… I just- Look, I thought I could kinda trust him to keep it to himself. And, he didn’t,” she shook her head and waved her hands vaguely, “I’ve not been able to trust many people ‘cause of family stuff, which is fine ‘cause I think I’m naturally a private person, but whatever, so when I do, it’s usually pretty significant or whatever. I was… I just clearly did not make the right decision in trusting him with something like that.” She shrugged and didn’t make eye-contact with Steve.

Steve tried one of Sam’s techniques of sitting quietly in order to force someone to face the truth on their own.

Scout leaned her head back. “I guess that I just didn’t want him to treat me differently because I’m… ya know? Whatever, it’s whatever.”

Steve shook his head and patted her arm, “It’s not whatever. I think you should tell Bucky why what he did is botherin’ you. It’s not gonna change if you don’t.”

She punched his arm, not worrying about how hard she hit. “So, you gonna hurry up and get out of this car, old man? Let’s go! We’ve got places to be.”

She shoved him little as they climbed out and started to race to the entrance, “Where’s that Hustle, Stark?” and their laughter echoed down the street.

*******

Darcy and Steve ((those traitors)) had opted for their own table, so they left Bucky and Scout sitting across from each other in their usual booth.

Bucky nervously scratched at his chest with his mechanical arm, “I’m sorry for usin’ the stuff you told me in confidence against you.”

Scout’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected him to realize why she was upset. Although, maybe she hadn’t been giving him enough credit. They were best friends, after all.

“I just- I want what’s best for you, and I’m selfish enough to believe that what’s best for you isn’t Storm. Um, it’s- well, I think, that it’s me.”

Scout’s eyes got even wider.

Bucky continued on, looking anywhere but at her. “And, look, doll, I know we won’t be perfect together, but nobody’s perfect for someone else. But, I think we’ll be right. And good. Great, even.”

Scout’s eyes were going to fall out of her head. She, well, she had known that the feelings were mutual, but Bucky seemed like he wasn’t going to get involved in order to ‘keep her safe’.

“So, if you’re willing to give me a shot, I’d like to try to make you the happiest- and safest- woman around.” He finally made eye contact with her and quirked a questioningly nervous eyebrow at her.

Scout, a little bit breathless, but a lot happy said, “Yes, yeah. Definitely. I am 100% on board. Yeah, and, for the record, I also want to-” she glanced down, blushing, “I want to make you happy, too.” Bucky grabbed her hand from across the table.

Then she glared, fiercely, “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re gonna make me lose the bet. On purpose.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, grinning, “It’s not that big a deal now, is it?

“It’s an even bigger deal, now, you dork,” she said incredulously, kicking at his shins.

“Well, before she probably woulda thought that we were lying to her about not being together, but, now, she’ll be more accepting of me and all that.”

Scout appeared to be looking right through him. Then, her eyes snapped up to meet his, and there was the tiniest hint of blind panic, “You’re gonna have to meet my mother, if Steve and Darcy kiss!” 

She jumped up and out of her side of the booth and was about to do something spectacularly stupid, before Bucky’s arm shot out to stop her. 

“Oof, ah, Buck, your arm kills.” He hauled her into his side of the booth, until she was nearly sitting on him, and he wouldn’t stop smiling down at her like the sun was shining out of her ass.

And, just in the nick of time, Steve and Darcy walked by their booth, hand-in-hand.

Darcy leaned into Steve, as he said, “You oughta know that we’ve been together for three months. You lost the bet a long time ago, kid.”

Scout’s head simply slumped against Bucky’s chest with a groan as the couple walked off, grinning and swinging their hands. 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

Bucky played with the ends of her hair and shrugged, “I figured they were both too smart to be dancing around each other like that.”

“Fair point.”

((They grabbed the boxes of food that Bucky had apparently ordered for take-out, it was hella late, after all, and decided to head back to the tower)).

*******

“You gonna talk to your dad?” Bucky said around a mouthful of noodles, while he pulled up an episode of Parks & Rec on her Netflix account.

Scout rolled her eyes and answered in the affirmative as she dumped her soccer stuff onto her kitchen table. 

“JARVIS, can you remind me to get that stuff cleaned. Also, I need to trade out Bucky’s joggers since Steve wore them today.”

JARVIS sounded extremely pleased when he said, “Of course, Scout,” his voice dropped to an almost-whisper, “And, may I be the first to congratulate you on your long-awaited relationship with Sergeant Barnes.”

Scout smiled as she grabbed a beer for Bucky and a Dr. Pepper for herself.

She moved back into the living room and handed Bucky his beer, while she sat down on the couch. 

“Who keeps stocking you up on beer?” 

“Steve brought the beer from your apartment because he said you only drink beer with dinner, and you never have dinner in your apartment anymore. So, technically, you keep stocking me up. Such a bad influence on my young mind.”

“I’m-”

“Dude, no more apologizing, or anything close to apologizing. I’m happy.”

Bucky grinned mischievously and pulled her into his lap and leaned into the corner of the couch, “I’m happy, too.”

*******

The next morning before Scout went to practice, she went to Tony’s lab with chocolate chip pancakes and coffee.

What she saw brought a smile to her face.

Tony was slumped over, presumably asleep, on blueprints for ridiculously awesome shin guards. And… socks? There seemed to be research on materials for awesome socks. She laughed softly and set his food down on the table in front of the couch.

She wrapped her left arm around his waist and pulled his right over her shoulder, “Come on, dad. You gotta help me out ‘cause you’re not exactly light.”

He mumbled something that could have either been an ‘okay’ or an ‘I will murder someone if you do not let me sleep’. It could go either way with Tony.

They hobbled towards the couch together, and then she plopped him down and pulled a blanket around his tired body. 

She wrote a note detailing what had happened and when she’d be home and that she’d be willing to have dinner with him. She put the note next to the food and moved down to kiss his forehead, but as she was walking away, he mumbled her name.

“Yeah, dad? Do you need anything?”

“No, no. He’s… he’s a good man, kid.” Scout smiled softly.

“So are you, dad. Don’t forget that.”

She took a few steps, then turned back. “Also, stop spying on me. Or I’ll get all invasive about when you’re finally gonna ask Pepper to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a couple other pieces started for this, and I will have them posted within the next week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
